Haruka Hoshigaki
by meiuchiiha
Summary: Haruka Hoshigaki is Kisame's younger sister, though unlike Kisame, she's an actual human girl who possesses a beautiful appearance that dazzles everyone she encounters. Trained under the Mizukage himself, Yagura-sama, with her teammates being Utakata and Suigetsu. What happens when Haruka becomes the three tails Jinchuuriki, wasn't Utakata enough?


Chapter 1: Enter Haruka Hoshigaki, the Three-Tails Jinchuuriki?

"Your brother is a disappointment to our clan. Don't you ever become an assassin or a disloyal monster like him." Haruka's father, Misato explained with gritted teeth.

"Yes, father" Haruka obeyed and sighed.

She was seven when her only big brother abandoned her.

_Why would nii-chan leave_ ? She thought as she held back her tears.

"Crying is for the weak, Haru-chan, and you're not weak." Haruka's mother, Nanami tried comforting her. Her mother was a beauty, she was an honor of the clan, and Haruka took after her mother's beauty. The big blue eyes and light blue hair, with pink highlights ran in their blood. Everyone fell for the girls of the Hoshigaki clan.

Haruka knew that she was supposed to make her father, their clan's leader, proud since apparently her brother was a disappointment. She had an important role in her clan and when she finally realized this she stood up strongly and nodded.

"Yes!" She yelled." I'm not weak! I'll make you proud father and mother."

Her parents both smiled at her and she bowed in front of them to apologize for her weakness earlier.

5 years later

"I can't believe I'm late again!" Suigetsu panted as he finally opened the doors to the office of the mizukage.

"You dare show your face now?!" Yagura-sama shouted angrily.

"Have you no manners?" Utakata asked irritated.

"We've been here for almost an hour, idiot!" Haruka explained quite furiously. "Don't worry Yagura-sensee I'll teach him a lesson." She walked over to a shaky Suigetsu and pulled him by the ear.

"Ow ow ow ow."he moaned."Let go of me!"

"Apologize now!" She ordered, pushing him to bow in front of the mizukage.

"I don't get how a child like him is our leader anyway." Suigetsu mumbled so that only Haruka could hear.

"What was that?" Haruka asked.

"What's going on over there?" Yagura-sensee asked clearly losing his patience. Not only did he appear as a child, but he was also as immature as a child.

"Let me make him apologize, my lord." Haruka answered smiling.

"Make it quick." He said while crossing his arms.

"You're wasting time."Utakata commented annoyed.

"This'll only take a minute, that is, if Suigetsu can cooperate." Haruka replied adjusting her grip on Suigetsu's ear.

"I'm very sorry Yagura-sensee!"Suigetsu bowed in pain. Haruka released her grip on his ear and he massaged it while in tears.

Utakata just rolled his eyes. _Why do I have to deal with these idiots?_

" Alright, my pupils" Yagura-sama announced. "I think it's time for you all to take the chunin exams, I've recommended you."

"Chunin exams?" Suigetsu and Haruka yelled excited.

"Mhm."Yagura-sama grinned. "You are my pupils after all. I want you to show the other villages what you're made of."

"You bet we will!" Haruka exclaimed holding a fist in the air. "Won't we Utakata?"

Utakata nodded. Yagura turned to look at the six tailed Jinchuriki and formed a serious face. Utakata simply glared at him.

Haruka and Suigetsu noticed the tension in the room.

"I guess we'll take our leave then?" Haruka questioned tugging onto Utakata's arm.

"Right."Yagura-sensee replied, although he caught Haruka by surprise. "Haru-chan would you mind staying for a bit?"he asked, making Utakata and Suigetsu exchange glances.

"Sure!" Haruka nodded.

"Why her?" Suigetsu asked.

"That's none any of your concern, Sui-chan." Yagura sensee teased, making Suigetsu form a fist.

"Let's just go." Utakata told him, pulling him by his collar.

"It'll be okay."Haruka winked before Utakata managed to shut the door.

"What is it, sensee?" Haruka asked turning towards her teacher rather uneasy.

Yagura-sensee formed a frown." They want to do it."

By those five words Haruka understood right away what the mizukage meant.

"Oh." Haruka simply replied.

"The elders think that since you're the brother of the Monster of the Hidden Mist, who betrayed this village, that it should be you." He spoke biting his lip. "I refused and begged for them to use me instead, but-"

"It can't be helped I guess." Haruka shrugged. "And I definitely won't let you take the blame for nii-chan."

"Still, it isn't like it's your fault either." Yagura-sensee replied.

"So when do we start?" Haruka asked beaming excitedly, causing her turquoise eyes to glow like the twilight sky.

"You're persistent aren't you?" Yagura-sensee chuckled. "I didn't think you'd be this excited."

"If it's for Yagura-sama's sake and for the sake of the village and if they can forgive nii-chan then I'm all in!"

"Just so you know, Utakata holds the six-tails." Yagura blurted. "That makes you two deadly together."

"Utakata-kun?" she gasped." But why?"

"Apparently it was done by his former master as an experiment. Unfortunately, that experiment was a success. Don't worry, though, we've locked up his master."

"Still, that's not fair." Haruka mumbled. "He should've had a choice!"

"I agree."Yagura-sensee nodded. "Which is why I'm giving you the choice."

"Yagura-sensee.."Haruka sighed. "I already said yes."

She jumped and embraced the mizukage causing him to widen his eyes and blush.

"Is this how you treat you're superiors?"Yagura-sensee yelled. "Let go!"

"But I love you sensee!" She teased sticking out her tongue playfully. Her cheeks rubbed onto his and Yagura shrieked.

"Don't treat me like a child, idiot!"

Before Haruka could reply someone lightly knocked the door and entered. The person was an elder lady who belonged to the elder council of Kirigakure.

"What's going on here?" The elder lady gasped noticing Haruka pinching the mizukage's cheek and embracing him tightly.

"I'm sorry!" Haruka replied after immediately realizing her actions. She let go and stood up straight in front of the lady.

Yagura-sensee brushed off his clothes awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"This is the girl who'll be the host of the three tails." He pointed at Haruka.

"I'm not sure if she'd be able to hold him with a tiny body like that." The woman frowned.

"I'll be okay." Haruka assured her. "Please let me take full responsibility."

She bowed in front of the lady and the lady sighed.

"Follow me, young lady." She motioned and walked out.

"I'm coming too."Yagura-sama announced seriously.

"Thanks sensee." Haruka smiled. Despite her confidence on the outside, she was freaking out.

_I wonder what it'll feel like to have a monster inside me._

"She's been gone long enough."Suigetsu huffed while pacing in front of Utakata.

Utakata was also worried. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"You don't think Yagura-sensee giving her a one-on-one lesson without us do you?" Suigetsu asked horrified.

"I doubt that."

"Well then what is taking so long!"Suigetsu shouted irritated. "We were supposed to celebrate together."

Suigetsu's stomach growled and he rubbed it. "I'm starving." he moaned

"Then go get something to eat, idiot." Utakata snapped annoyed. He was tired of this noisy brat and wanted to lay down and watch the clouds silently.

"Hmph, fine."Suigetsu pouted walking off.

After Suigetsu left, it grew dead quiet. Utakata could feel the tension in the sky. It wasn't that he missed the brat, it was just that this silence wasn't normal.

"Something doesn't feel right." Utakata squinted towards the sky.


End file.
